helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡
' ---- '''Released' September 18, 2003 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2003 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Singles Chronology ---- Next: Sakura Mankai (2004)]] Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (晴れ雨のちスキ♥; Clear Day, After the Rain, I Love You) is the 1st single by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. It was released on September 18, 2003 on the zetima label with the catalog number EPCE-5232. The Single V (EPBE-5093) was released on October 16, 2003. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (PV) CD #Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Version) (でっかい宇宙に愛がある (モーニング娘。さくら組 Version);There's Love in This Great Big World (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Version)) #Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (Instrumental) Single V #Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ PV #Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (Close-up Version) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Abe Natsumi (Last single) *Yaguchi Mari *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Kago Ai *Takahashi Ai *Konno Asami *Niigaki Risa *Kamei Eri TV Performances *2003.09.12 MUSIC STATION *2003.09.25 Utaban *2003.09.26 FUN *2013.04.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! - Miyamoto Karin Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ *2003~4nen Morning Musume Sakuragumi Hatsukouen ~Sakura Saku~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Abe Natsumi *Hello! Project 2004 SUMMER ~Natsu no Doon!~ - Abe Natsumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Iida Kaori, Fujimoto Miki, Saito Hitomi, Ohtani Masae *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Maeda Yuki *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Fujimoto Miki, Saito Hitomi, Ohtani Masae, Maeda Yuki *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ - Tsuji Nozomi, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ - Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~25 Vingt-Cinq~ - Abe Natsumi *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Tanaka Anri, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (as part of a medley) Song Information ;Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 81,866 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Single V Discography: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥, Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Version) Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2003 Singles Category:2003 Releases Category:Debut Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member